Problemas de cabello
by dani555
Summary: ¿Hay algo peor que el chico que te gusta se le de la gana de visitarte justo el dia en que tienes unas crisis existencial con tu cabello? SxS


Hola!, jeje esta historia se me ocurrio de repente, después de que prácticamente me pasara lo mismo. Es un Sasusaku y a decir verdad es el primer que publico de esta pareja, ¡no me coman!

Creo que toda chica que lea esto se va a sentir identificada, después de todo ¿Quién de todas nosotras no se ha levantado con un cabello de malas que no colabora en absoluto con nuestros planes?, ademas, quien de nosotras no ha pasado por situaciones vergonzosas, justo el dia menos esperado.

Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de la Historia son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.**

* * *

><p>Me desperté en una tranwuila mañana, con los pajaros cantando y todas las demás cursilerias<p>

Sin embargo, cuando me vi al espejo todas aquellas cursilerias del hermoso dia se fueron al demonio. Mi cabello tenia una revolucion de proporciones catastroficas.

Nada funcionaba, mi cabello seguia revuelto con un monton de nudos que no conseguia deshacer.

Lo intente todo, desde acondicionadores, fijadores, la plancha. Todo y nada dio resultado. Todo ese problema porque había decidido darme una ducha y acostarme sin peinarme, hey, yo no lo veía como algo tan serio, además me había estado matando toda la tarde entrenando y estaba demasiado cansada como para ocuparme de otro asunto que no se refiriera a acostarse en una cama y dormir.

Tenia entrenamiento a las siete de la mañana, no iba a faltar porque mi cabello amaneció de mal humor, pero estaba insegura y neurótica porque no se acomodaba como era debido.

Entonces escuche como tocaban la puerta.

¡Estaba teniendo una jodida crisis existencial y no me importaba si era la Madre Teresa o el mismo Dios el que tocaba la puerta estrellaría la maldita puerta en su cara y me encerraría!

Ya empezaba a sentir lastima por el miserable detrás de la puerta.

Y en cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré con el jodidamente perfecto rostro de Sasuke Uchiha en frente mío y todos mis pensamientos asesinos se desvanecieron, dándole paso a la vergüenza, al ver como sus ojos se posaban insistentemente en los míos, como buscando una explicación.

Él había vuelto hace poco después de matar a Itachi, había cambiado, ya no era tan frío y cortante como antes, sonreía mas a menudo y parecía mas a gusto viviendo aquí en Konoha pero seguía siendo el mismo chico tranquilo que me había cautivado.

_"¡Tierra trágame!"_

Y es que yo pensaba que mi día no podía ser peor, qué ilusa.

¿Hay algo peor que el chico que te gusta se le de la gana de visitarte justo el dia en que tienes unas crisis existencial con tu cabello?

Si lo hay, díganmelo.

—Hola —Saludo él con su típica frialdad.

—H-hola ¿Quieres pasar? —Pregunte tratando de ser amable mientras intentaba acomodar mi mechón de cabello inconcientemente con una mano.

—¿Por qué no has ido al entrenamiento? —En vez de eso simplemente fue directo y me hizo aquella pregunta

—¿Eh? —Aquella pregunta me dejo fuera de orbita.

—Ya son las siete y treinta, ¿A qué hora pensabas que habíamos quedado?, tu siempre llegas puntual —Quizás mis oídos me engañaban pero creí notar algo de preocupación en su voz.

¿7:30?, vaya, yo no pensaba que me había tardado tanto.

—Disculpa es que yo... —Baje la mirada, ¿Planeaba contarle mi patética crisis existencial a Sasuke Uchiha?, llámenme loca, pero así era— Tengo un problema con mi cabello —Dije señalando mi cabello con una mano mientras esperaba su regaño.

—¿Problemas con el cabello? ¡Tsk! Es una tontería, te ves bien, no veo cual es el problema —Parecía enojado mientras miraba mi cabello intentando, seguramente, localizar el problema, Entonces sentí mis mejillas colorarse mientras bajaba la mirada al ver como una perfecta sonrisa ladina asomaba por entre las comisuras de sus labios. Cabía decir que yo esperaba una respuesta bien distinta a esa— Mas bien, diría que estas perfecta. —Agrego bien bajito, tanto que casi no lo oí alzo una mano y acaricio mi cabello, después se fue saltando de techo en techo, dejándome como orate en el umbral de mi casa, con cara de haber sido sorprendida en mal momento.

Fui al campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke ya estaba allí, por supuesto, y sonrío de medio lado al verme, con esa sonrisa tan característica suya y que yo adoraba.

Como siempre, tuvimos que esperar a Kakashi-sensei un par de horas. Pero no me importo en lo absoluto.

Ni tampoco me importo que Ino casi me mirara como loca mientras intentaba acomodar mi mechón de cabello desesperadamente.

Ah decir verdad, creo que nada podía hacer que este día se estropeara.

Después de todo, no todos los días Sasuke Uchiha va a tu casa sólo porque llegaste tarde y además puedo asegurar que tampoco todos los días te sube el ánimo...

* * *

><p>Jeje, se aceptan tomatazos, criticas, apoyo moral, amenazas de muerte, bombardeos desde cazas (no mejor eso ultimo no)<p>

¡Animo a Japon, desde Venezuela los apoyamos! ¡Si se puede!, ¡Si se puede!

Cuidense hasta luego.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
